


Let Me Show You The Stars

by Kiatana6



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adapted from a role play so it has no ending, Age Play, Daddy Kink, Flesh Curtains, Kink Collars, M/M, Morty is a good boy, Pet Play, Rick and Morty for 100 years, Seriously there is so much smut, Smut, Spanking, Teenage Morty, Younger Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatana6/pseuds/Kiatana6
Summary: A slight mix up in the lab has left Rick in a younger body. Beth put her foot down and has insisted no more adventures while Morty is in school. Rick does his best to behave but ends up grabbing his guitar to go back on tour with Squanchy and Bird Person as the Flesh Curtains. Normally a Rick wouldn't care what his Beth thought when it came to his Morty. But this Rick is a little different. He came back when his Morty was a baby so he could have a hand in shaping his Morty. It's the summer before Morty's last year of high school and he's off to have some adventures with his grandfather. He's ready to rock out. Rick has plans for his Morty. This story is a role play between me and my/the best Rick so I have no idea where it will go or when it will end.





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters or songs. I'll be doing Morty and the occasional other character like Bird Person or Squanchy. Rick is portrayed by my role play partner who is the best Rick ever! Reviews and kudos are always appreciated. Have you looked up Rick fanart when he was in his rocker days? So yummy. Go ahead and look. I'll wait.

Morty Smith opened the door and dropped his bag by the door. "I-I'm home." he called out to anyone who might be home. His older sister was off at college. Which had been a surprise considering all that time she spent talking about how she would leave the house as soon as she turned eighteen to go do something with turquoise. Whatever that meant.

His mom would probably be at work. She didn't get home until later in the evening. His dad had a job but it was hard to say how long it would last. And his grandpa? Morty sighed. He hadn't seen Rick in a while. An experiment had gone wrong several months ago and his genius grandfather had his inner clock turned back. Morty had learned a lot over the last few years. But Rick was always surprising him. Like how soon after the 'accident' he pulled a guitar out of somewhere and began playing. Apparently when Rick had been younger he had been quite the rocker. And in a band with Squanchy and Bird Person of all people.

The seventeen-year-old went up to his room. He was going to be a senior next year! And for once school was going okay. Of course, a lot of that had to do with his mom putting her foot down about Rick not pulling him out of classes and him keeping up his grades. Rick had grumbled about the pointlessness of going to school but had kept his promise for once. Apparently, he wasn't ready to test his daughter. Morty knew a lot of another Ricks wouldn't care and would just take their Morty anyways. But his Rick had a good relationship with his daughter. He had come back earlier into his life too. Most just stepped in when their Morty was a reasonable adventuring age.

Morty was looking forward to the start of summer. It meant more time for adventures. But Rick had been gone for a while. Morty was starting to get anxious. To help kill time he had been going out into space to rock out or whatever. What if he was having so much fun he forgot about him? Morty flopped down on his bed and sighed. The house was so quiet without Rick. "This s-sucks." he muttered.  
"RICK OUT~! Biiiiiiiiitch!"  
Rick through his hands into the air as he walked off the stage then, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He grabbed his phone and looked at it. "Morty. “he looked at the phones timer and nodded. "I gotta go get the little mort. “He spoke, he looked at birdman. "Rock hard! after we get a little bit of that baggy though. “he laughed as he took a snort of it. "Mm chemically inbound crystal hytrastate, with a hint of motion. Mm just enough to get the cells rolling. “He laughed as he felt his body start to relax and chuckled. He grabbed his portal gun and checked the areas before simply making a portal into Morty’s room. He kept his black shirt open and his leathers boots on with his white pants. "Yo, Morty get your stuff together kid. We got places to travel and sh-."he stopped mid-sentence as he walked into Morty’s room. It had been awhile since he went into the room and everything looked different.  
When the sudden green light of a portal appear Morty sat up with a start. His heart started to race. "R-Rick!" he exclaimed scrambling to his feet. More than just Morty's room had changed. He had gotten his last possible growth spurt, after all you could never tell with boys. He wasn't quite Rick's little buddy. The top of his head now reached just under Rick's chin. Morty had been a very late bloomer. He had never been more relieved when he had woken up that morning. He was tired of his late blooming and whether he was so small because of stress being one of the topics of his parents’ arguments. His dad of course wanted to blame Rick while his mother defended her father. Ironically they never stopped to wonder if maybe their screaming matches had anything to do with why he was so stressed. His hair had grown out and stopped resembling the tight curls of lamb's wool. He wanted it to be how Rick's hair was now. A little wavy that he could brush back. Now it brushed half way down his ears

His room was different. Gone were the posters of girls in their bikini’s. His mind had matured before his body. Suddenly he seemed less obsessed with Jessica and becoming her boyfriend. It was easier to focus on school after that too. Jessica was just some girl to him now. If she wanted to date some jerk who treated her bad that was her issue. Brad and other bullies seemed content to pick on the younger years.

Rick looked up to here someone say his name and grinned. "Woah, Morty? What in the glib glob happened to you? Did the universe finally slap you on the ass and say time to grow up." He laughed staring at the now not so short Morty. He almost wanted to cry at how his Morty had changed into a well. Good looking Morty. he grinned and patted the other on the head. "Well, Your shit packed? I'm taking you on tour for a week with me. Then we are going to find some wacky shit." he laughed grinning. "Oh yeah I talked to your mom. blah blah blah." He spoke calmly before reaching in the portal and held up a finger before going to his room and grabbed his watch scanning the room before breaking all the hidden Cameras in his room. "Tsk Tsk Jerry, I told you. Not gonna ever get me." He spoke softly grinning. 

He thrown his bag on the bed and sighed relaxed. "Good to be home..iish.."he spoke cracking his back, he walked back to Morty’s room and leaned against the door frame. "Come on Morty, I got limited time kiddo."he joked. "Nice hair by the way."

"H-hey don't be jealous cause perfection takes time." Morty grinned. He was so happy Rick was back. Rick hadn't forgotten about him. Hadn't been having so much fun he left him behind. He knew Rick had said he would be back. But Rick said a lot of things. Maybe one day he had said something like that to his wife and daughter. Morty couldn't be sure and he wasn't ready to ask.

"A-are you sure mom said it was okay?" he asked. He always had a bag packed. You never knew with Rick. Of course, a lot of time there wasn't time to grab his travel bag. He quickly scribbled a note for his mother and grabbed his bag. "L-lets go."

Rick nodded as he looked at his Morty in crime. "Yeah, come on. “He spoke fixing his hair. "I know your talking to a perfection. “he teased as he opened the portal and smiled softly as he did so. "Ah, time to get back to the fun shit."He spoke softly as he moved to take them into the portal. One the other side they landed on flashing floor tiles and drums music playing. "Ah the birdman is practicing. “He spoke grinning as he walked down the hall. He hummed as he walked. He could hear the guitar playing as well and grinned. "Fuckin Right. “he spoke happily. "Come on Morty! you can see us in action. “He joked as he walked into the room.  
Rick turned on his mic as he grinned at Morty as he started to sing. "The world was on fire; no-one could save me but you It's strange what desire will make foolish people do I’d never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you No I don't want to fall in love this world is always gonna break your heart No I don't want to fall in love this world is always gonna break your heart. With you " He sang holding his heart as he remembered that feeling in his song.  
(if you want to listen to the full song it’s HIM Wicked Games)

"Whatever re-do." he muttered. Over the years he had learned how to joke with Rick. Maybe he just got used to the other's humor. Or maybe...just maybe Rick had let him in. It was yet another mystery Morty wasn't sure he'd ever solve. But that was something he loved about Rick. There was so much he'd never know. 

He knew that even though Rick had said a week he didn't mean it. And he was sure his mom knew that. That was going to be another future argument with his dad. Oh, well it wasn't like they wouldn't check in. Rick had long ago fixed his cell phone to call across dimensions if there was a cell tower on the planet. But they had both been good so this trip was their reward. No matter how long it lasted.

Smiling he hurried after Rick following him and the music. He waved at Bird Man and found a place to sit. He loved hearing Rick sing. Rick would sometimes send him recordings from concerts. But it was nothing like hearing him in person.  
Rick felt the music going through him as he sang, he moved to grab his guitar and started to play letting the music get to him. "What a wicked game to playTo make me feel this way What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you What a wicked thing to say You never felt this way What a wicked thing you do to make me dream of you No I don't want to fall in love this world is always gonna break your heart No I don't want to fall in love this world is always gonna break your heart. With you "

Rick stood playing his guitar his eyes landed on Morty as he sang the song, his eyes closed nodding his head to the beat. Once the song was over he stood straight. "Ohh yeah."He spoke grinning as he looked at Morty. "What you think Morty. Fucking amazing right. “He grinned as he ran his hand through his hair.

Birdman stood looking at Rick. "Next time, we should add sparklers. Something shiny. “He spoke deeply in a still tone voice. 

Rick rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah yeah yeah, we can do that later for the concert. Maybe even some strippers or something. “He spoke softly as he looked at him with a grin.

Rick had taught him to play the guitar. Something they could do together without going on a crazy non-Beth approved adventure. Though Morty wasn't anywhere near as good as Rick. But he had been playing a lot. Something to help pass the time and make him feel close to Rick when he wasn't with him. It made Morty happy to have a connection with Rick. That there was something he could do that wasn't fucked up by the Jerry genes running through him. That there was some Sanchez in there. It made Morty feel proud.

"We should really squanch it up!" Squanchy exclaimed. Morty still wasn't sure what that worked meant but Rick understood so that was good enough for him.

"You guys are great!" he exclaimed. "Though...um wouldn't strippers like...I don't know...take away too much focus?" He didn't doubt that Rick would get them for a show if the mood took him. Rule number one: Don't doubt a Rick.  
Rick laughed as he nodded as he looked at Morty. "Morty, Not the strippers we will get. “He laughed as he looked at him before grinning and pulled out another Guitar and moved it to Morty. "Yeah We will Squanch it."He laughed at Squanchy as he looked at Morty. "Here play the first song I taught you. “He spoke as he moved back and looked at squanchy. "You'll be all Squanched."He teased the cat like thing. He moved over to the mic. "Morty relax. “He grinned as he started to nod his head as he heard the drums start.

Morty was a little surprised when the guitar was handed to him. He had never played for anyone but Rick before. Though he knew this was a pretty safe place. Bird Man and Squanchy wouldn't make fun of him or anything. "Um...o-okay." he agreed. He knew he could play the song well. And some parts he could relate to. But he got the feeling that this song was more personal to Rick. Rick said to sing about two things. What you knew.... or what you wanted. Morty hadn't gone out and done very much. So, a lot of the songs were about things he wanted or dreamed about. He didn't think they would fit in with Rick's music crowd so he hadn't talked about writing his own songs before. He was afraid Rick would think they were stupid.

Morty's voice wasn't deep or raspy like Ricks. It was more melodic and almost sweet. "Don't know what I will but until I can find me. A girl who will stay and won't play games behind me. I'll be what I am. A solitary man."  
((Morty is singing HIM Solitary Man))  
Ricks eyes closed as he listened to his grandson sing the song before grinning and clapping. "Yeah! that’s the Sanchez in him. Morty Sanchez.fuck your father. You’re a Sanchez all the way. “He spoke softly to him and ruffled Morty’s hair and nodded. "Though your voice is more softer and sweet, That’s fine. “He grinned as he moved to grab a cig and lit it before grinning. "There we go. “He spoke softly to him. He grinned as he looked at him and smiled at him with a wink. "Come on Morty lets show you to your room. “he spoke as he leads him out of the room keeping his arm around his shoulder.


	2. Party Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to party Rick and Morty style! I hope the timing is okay. It's a little hard to decide when to end a chapter. Every post was a reaction to the one before it.

Morty blushed but smiled at the praise. He knew Rick meant it. His grandfather hated pointless compliments and didn't give them. Well unless he was trying to work an angle to his advantage but Rick would never do that to him. He knew Rick hated that his daughter had married the idiot who got her pregnant. "G-geeze Rick...th-that really means a lot." he said a little shyly.

Carefully he set the guitar down and then grabbed his bag before looking up at Rick with a smile. "Sure thing. Let’s go." He was already having more fun than he had in a long time. "I'm really looking forward to our time together."  
Rick looked at his grandson and grinned. "I bet you are Morty, I know exactly where we are going to go. Though Mort I just got done touring so your gonna must be patient with me.Oh..Nah I’ll explain that later. “he spoke deeply. "How old are you now Mort? “he spoke ruffling his grandson’s hair as he walked with him through the doors leading him up a nebulan elevator. "Cause depending on how this summer goes. I might have a surprise for you. "he spoke deeply keeping his eyes ahead ruffling the others hair.   
The time he away from his Morty was kind of difficult…annoying...stupid...he partied harder, drank more...hell he even gotten into drugs that luckily didn't kill his brain cells thanks to his own cure for that. He leads the other off the elevator and moved to take him to a room. "This is your room, I had it made for you sense. Well fuck...You’re my Morty I gotta spoil ya sometimes. By the way We are going out later tonight. “He spoke softly  
Rick grinned feeling proud of himself. “so what do you think Morty?"  
Be patient with Rick? Morty wasn't sure he understood. He was used to taking care of a drunk Rick. Though he guessed Rick had been doing a little more than drinking. Well he would do his best to deal with things as they came. Morty wasn't surprised when Rick asked his age. He doubted time had much meaning to someone like Rick. "Uh...I-I'm seventeen Rick. Next year will be my last year of high school." he answered. Morty wasn't sure if he wanted to keep going to school. He kind of just wanted to be with Rick. Maybe even play music for a living. Though he doubted he'd do well off world. He knew his parents would want him to at least try college. 

When they got to his room Morty's eyes went wide as he looked around in awe. "W-wow Rick this is really nice!" He hadn't been expecting anything like this. Morty smiled up at Rick. To him Rick was the smartest person in the universe. He hoped there was some Sanchez in him because nothing would make him happier. "Thanks!" he exclaimed before hugging the older man.  
Rick blinked feeling the younger male wrap around him and patted his head. "Yeah no problem Morty. “He spoke deeply as he looked down at the other. "this is your room every time your with me."He grinning. He moved to kick back on the bed and groaned feeling his back crack for a moment before sitting up and looking at Morty. Every time he looked at Morty it made his heart swell seeing him again, even worse it felt like he was having a custody battle with his own daughter when it came to Morty almost. One more year and the kid would be eighteen, as the cool and only surviving grandparent he was supposed to make sure the kid had stories to tell his kids. Hell, He'd be around for those kids too. He grinned shaking his head, the crystal uniform drug was making him think crazy things and at least he was smart to not drink while he was on the drug, two drugs and alcohol with this drug would be. Well intense.

Rick shot up and grinned. "Best for Morty, Game stations a personal robotic Maid, a number for some hookers. Morty they take credit card but it’s like in the cusp of their boobs man! “he joked shaking his head. "Had to make your room white with all that young boy in you. “he teased him. “Well, Remember My Motto Morty, what happens in space stays in space...Because. “he stopped to let the other finish.  
They had come a long way. Ricks earliest reactions to hugs were to push him away. Then he decided to just give up and let them happen. But now Rick would usually respond in the more positive action of a head pat. On rare occasion, he would hug back. Morty didn't mind these reactions. He was a friendly kid and hadn't grown out of his hugging habit.

"B-because otherwise my mom will kill you." Morty finished with a smile. This was very true. Morty knew his mom tried to understand the bond between them, especially after learning there were countless versions of them all in their own dimension, but no one would ever truly understand the bond between a Rick and Morty better than a Rick and Morty. Rick had explained how Ricks in other time lines were and he knew his mom was happy her dad hadn't waited so long to come back.  
Rick nodded as he smiled proud of Morty. "That’s a good Morty. “he spoke as he stretched and looked at him. "Come on Morty, You ready to party! “he called out grinning as he stood up and started to lead the other into the hallway. "In my pocket, is our portal through time and space. And I know where I’m taking you too, don’t tell your mother. “he spoke grinning at him. "I think your good in what your wearing, we are going to Planet number C345Tl Sector 2BC. Aka, Party Planet. “he grinned as he looked at him. "Stick with Me Morty and We will have fun and You will never want to go home ever again. “he grinned opening a portal and pulling him into it.  
Morty melted a little inside when Rick told him he was good. He kind of always did that. At first it was just because it was such a rare occurrence that Morty knew he needed to treasure it. But even when it became more frequent the good feeling never went away. Morty didn't know how to explain it. And he wasn't sure who he could talk to about it. So, he didn't think about it too much. Just let the good feeling wash over him. He tossed his bag on the bed.

"Hell yeah lets party!" he exclaimed. "O-of course I won't tell mom." Morty knew his clothes weren't anything impressive. His clothes often got messed up on adventures that Morty just wore the same general outfit. It became a habit so even when they didn't have regular adventures he still dressed like a character in a cartoon.  
Rick opened the portal and pulled Morty inside, at first it was quiet and Rick started to remove his jacket and roll up his sleeves to his shirt and grinned opening the buttons a bit. Soon the ground started to shake and bounce before the floor started to open. Rick grinned holding onto Morty’s shoulder as the stairs opened and Rick lead Morty down them. "Ah yeah, good shit right here."he grinned as he walked with Morty as it got darker and darker before soon flashing lights started going off behind a door at the end of the stair way. 

"Party planet, best boobs, booze and Drugs ever. “He spoke after gently stabbing Morty with something. "That will make sure your brain doesn't fry or get doped up, and it will keep you from getting to drunk, just tipsy. “He spoke deeply as he looked at him and grinned before moving to open the door. "Never trust drinks from stranger’s kiddo!."He laughed as the music came through the door louder than before.  
Morty eagerly stepped through the portal. Rick had been talking about what they would do when he was old enough to go out and party. He was so happy his growth spurt had finally come. He would miss being Rick's 'little buddy' but maybe he could be something different. That they could have a more adult relationship. Rick had let him sneak a swig from his flask now and then. But taking him drinking was something completely different.

He wasn't sure about doing drugs but he was going to drink. When the needle pierced his skin Morty gave an adorable little yelp. Morty rubbed his arm a little but didn't protest. He trusted Rick. When they got to the party he looked around with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. He had never seen anywhere like this place. He wasn't sure where to even start.  
Rick lead the other to a bar and grinned as he saw a sexy stripper move over to his side, she moved so she had her arms wrapped around him. "Mm Ricky Rick, it’s been so long since you've been here. Come to climb on this mountain. “she purred in his ear not caring who heard.

Rick laughed and smacked her on the ass. "Nah, hanging out with my grandson and making sure he has a good time. “he spoke as he grabbed himself a drink and handed one to Morty. "Sheran, Meet Morty, Morty This sexy beast of a woman is Sheran, She knows all pleasure sensors and can make you go crazy! But don't piss her off mort. “he leaned over and whispered in his ear. "She can make your dick shoot out your ass if you’re not careful."

Sheran laughed and snuggled closer to Rick. "Mm Riiicky Rick, better make time for me later. “she purred in his ear. "I have some new things to show you. “she purred before moving back.  
Morty felt his face grow hot when he saw a sexy woman come up and wrap her arms around his grandfather. She looked normal except for her bright blue skin. And she seemed interested in his grandfather. Of course, this wasn't anything new. Even when Rick looked his age he had game.

"H-hi." he greeted the stripper shyly taking the drink from Rick. "Uh...R-Rick if you want to go I can just stay by the bar." he offered. He couldn't get in trouble if he didn't go anywhere. As a Morty it was his nature to want to make sure his Rick was all good.  
Rick grinned as he looked at his grandson. "Yeah, have fun Morty, I’ll be back it doesn't take long depending on what kind of tricks she shows me."he grinned as he took Sheran away so she can show him all the tricks she knew, After an hour or Two Rick came out blasted from his mind laughing hysterically. "Morty! “he called as he found his grandson and wrapped an arm around him. Not only did she give him a great time, she gave him new intense shit and alcohol. "Morty! Man, I love you! your so fucking awesome and shit.” he laughed holding him.  
Morty felt a strange feeling twist in his stomach. He was glad Rick could go off and have fun. He was being a good Morty by making sure Rick got to do what he wanted right? But then why did watching Rick go off with Sheran make him feel strange. Hadn't Rick been doing stuff like this all this time? He had just got there and Rick had left him at the first offer. "G-geeze man." he muttered.

When Rick came back Morty was right where he left him. The bar tender had been keeping him supplied. She was a four-armed busty red alien woman named Joze. She knew Rick well and was one of the more responsible beings in the room. She had also been keeping an eye on little Morty. She knew if she blinked this crowd would eat him alive. And if something happened to Morty Rick would get upset. And that was a dangerous thing.

Morty smiled up at Rick. He wasn't totally wasted thanks to the shot. "Rick!" he exclaimed. "H-hey man." He was feeling good. "This place is so awesome!"  
Rick laughed as he held onto him. "Good, Sheran showed me some cool shit Morty. Blew my mind, Damn that girl got talented. She showed me some shit man...like some crazy hot shit."He joked ruffling his hair and made Morty look at him and stopped for a moment. He blinked looking at Morty for a moment it was like staring at a beautiful piece of art. "Uh...Shit I need more Alcohol and drugs. “He spoke deeply as he grabbed a baggy and turned away from Morty to take it and a shot before groaning. "WOOH!"he shook his hair out and grinned. "Told you this party rocked!"  
Morty wasn't sure exactly what the two had gone to do. Rick had been gone a couple of hours according to his watch. Could people really have sex that long? He wondered how much those two hours had cost Rick. Though then again that Sheran woman had been eager to get her hands-on Rick. Not that he blamed her. Rick was hot. Sure, he had charm when he was older but now he had the looks to back it up!

"Rick why don't you let Morty go have a little fun." Joze suggested pointedly. "He was good and sat here the whole time. You can catch up with me. You won't go far will you Morty?" She gave him a wink. Rick had spoken of Morty before, well more like he drunkenly rambled but she knew enough to look out for them both. This kid had been so good the last two hours he deserved to go explore a little. Why should Rick be the only one to get lucky?

Morty's head shot up at the suggestion. Joze had been great but he had been getting a little bored sitting there. "Oh geeze....c-can I Rick?" he asked.  
Rick looked at Morty before looking at Joze and nodded, He ruffled the kid’s hair and grinned. "Don't go do things I wouldn't do Morty. “he teased him as he patted his back. "Go have fun, I brought you hair to let you run loose. If anything happens ill fix it when we get to the house. “he spoke softly to him and tilted his head back to look at him with a smile. "Go on sport. “he spoke pushing him into the crowd before looking a Joze. "I was gonna let him go, I swear. “he spoke softly to her.  
"Thanks Rick." Morty beamed. He was a little tipsy but felt stable. He had been watching the crowd and chatting with Joze for the last two hours. He was ready to go try things for himself. But he knew Rick had expected him to be sitting there when he came back. And he had been. After looking at Rick one last time Morty ventured out into the crowd.

Joze had seen Rick at his best and worst over the years in this club. He may not have been to Party Planet recently but she knew him. "Rick you are so lucky that Morty is the most well behaved kid in the galaxy!" she smiled with a shake of her head. "and it want like he didn't get offers to go party. That kid could get all kinds of alien ass if he wanted. But I guess that runs in the family." Rick never had a lack of companions no matter his age. Joze was glad she wasn’t attracted to him. Rick was a heart breaker.  
Rick laughed as he looked at her as he looked at her. "That's my Morty, He is a Sanchez, and that’s what we do. “He spoke chuckling as he shook his head. "He wouldn't go. Morty has always stayed by my side, even when he was a baby. I took him out to go have fun, I honestly wasn't expecting...Mm-Morty to just sit here."He spoke chuckling shaking his head. "If anyone even tries to hurt My Morty, I’ll kill them all. Accept you Joze, I'd keep you around all the time. “he teased before his eyes got serious. "No one is allowed to hurt Morty-" he waved his hand. "Plus I installed a little chip on his shirt when he wasn't paying attention during his practice and I made it so anyone hurts him gets electrocuted as soon as they even try to push him. “he spoke grinning. "Plus a shield for if they try to shoot him."

A green Alien who was listening in looked up. "Sound kind of over protective of him if you ask me."he spoke sipping his drink through his trunk. "You need to loosen up, Joze, get him a nice black Tantula. My treat. 1000 percent alcohol just to help you out in relaxing."

Rick blinked. "10x what I normally drink in a hour? Hell, YEAH!"  
Joze smiled. She knew Rick loved his grandson. She knew Rick had done a lot of stuff in his life. And not half of it legal. She had known Rick for years and seen him get crazy on Party Planet. Hell, she had seen a lot of shit go down. But Rick always did things his own special way. "Uh....Rick what if someone accidently pushes him? Like they get pushed into him or he's on the dance floor?" she asked. She didn't doubt that what Rick said was true. Rick Sanchez protected his own.

"Coming right up." she smiled as she poured the drink and set it in front of Rick. 

Morty was having a great time. The drinks Joze had given him had been fruity and sweet. Morty loved sweet things. He had been pulled onto the dance floor by a pretty alien girl and was dancing with her.  
Rick looked at her and chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Now, only if it was on purpose. Like if someone kind of shoved him into the ground on purpose like they have aggression because of him. “He spoke deeply as he looked at her and grinned as he took the drink and quickly swallowed it all. "Mm.."he licked his lips. "Sweet as the solar flare on world C3459 B2"he spoke grinning as he set the cup down and sighed. "I take caaarree of my mini me."he joked slurring.  
Joze nodded. She wasn't surprised Rick had thought of something like that. But she had just wanted to double check. Once someone started swinging the place could turn into a real brawl until security could come. Anything could happen on Party Planet and it usually did. Joze knew you just had to roll with things.

Morty was keeping his cool but inwardly he was amazed something like this was happening. God if the kids at school could see him now. But out in space Morty felt free. More like himself. When the girl left, him he was a little surprised but soon an older male alien replaced her. Morty wasn't quite sure what to do except keep dancing. So, that's what he did. He was a little flustered because he was cute. Rick had told him in space people didn't get hung up on gender or even species a lot of the time.  
After 6 or 7 drinks and two hours went by Rick decided to get up and stretch. "Jozeeeeeeee, I will see you later gorgeous I got a grandson to go grab. *brup* G-good G-god, where is Morty. “he spoke as he walked off the dance floor having to fight aliens off his dick and one quite seriously wanted on it. "Mm ah...L-listen, you see a human boy about this big and really cute and shyish."he spoke before seeing someone dancing and grinned, Rick was the type of person if he liked what he saw he was going to get it. Every Alien and being in space knew Rick swung both ways, Sheeran especially. He walked behind the slightly smaller Alien being and started to dance with the younger male being. "Well *hick* hello Cutie. “He spoke deeply.  
"I told you over an hour ago to go find him." Joze said with a roll of her eyes. Not that Drinking Rick listened to reason. Well sometimes but it was very rare. But that was Rick. The only reason he ever listened to was his own. She smiled as she picked up the very generous tip. Rick was always a great tipper.

Morty was having a great time. He had been dancing for hours with various aliens both male and female. He wasn't sure where Rick was. Probably drinking. Or off with that one alien from earlier. Morty put his disappointment aside. Of course, that had been so much easier after taking what looked like a piece of candy from someone he was dancing with. At first he had been hesitant since he knew it was probably some kind of drug. Rick had told him not to take a drink offered to him but this was different, right? He didn't want to be rude so he popped the 'candy' in his mouth. After that...well he felt amazing.

He felt some one grab his hips from behind and turned around unaware that Rick had thought he was a random alien on the dance floor. "Rick!" he exclaimed. To others he would just seem like a party goer having fun. But Rick would know what to look for to tell that Morty had taken something. "Ohmigod Rick...I'm having so much fun." he grinned. "This is like.... the best ever!" He giggled when the large male alien he had been dancing with pulled him back against his chest. "Rick this is Kenaz. We're having fun!"

Kenaz gave Rick a 'back off' look over Morty's head. He had been trying to get this cute little human to leave with him for over an hour and was sure the deal was about to be sealed. He didn't need someone poaching on his mark  
Rick pulled Morty back to him with a look of fuck off, he smiled at Morty and patted his head. "Good Good moooorty!"he spoke chuckling as he hugged his grandson. "I came up with a great idea for us. “he joked as he looked at him and looked at him as he made the other look at him. "How about we, go home and I show you my greatest invention ever. “He spoke deeply as he grinned at Morty. "Joze gave me a great idea, And I neeeeed to show you it."He spoke grinning. "It will be a great surprise for you."  
Kenaz's eyes widened a little. It didn't take a genius to tell what that look said. Normally he wouldn't let go but he got the feeling that he shouldn't tempt fate so he backed off to let the little human make his choice. He was hoping that it would be him. But he didn't realize he was trying to get between a Rick and his Morty.

Morty's face lit up with happiness. He loved helping Rick when he worked. "Really?!" he asked. "That's like totally a-awesome. Let’s go!"


	3. After Party-part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick takes Morty home and things heat up a little....a lot. Too much for one chapter. Thanks for reading!

Rick grinned as he looked at Morty and grinned. "That's my Morty. “he spoke grinning, he turned Morty around and continued to walk with HIS Morty. "Yup, let’s Go Morty. “He spoke smirking as he walked away from the Alien flicking him off as he went. "We will have a party of our Own, Cause I'm A rick, And your MY Morty! “he spoke not caring who heard as he opened a portal and brought them to his lab and grinned. "Here, I had this with Joze I got some just for you. “he spoke as he handed him his flask and grinned. "Like ooold times, Eh Morty but you’re not a scrawny kid no more. Are ya? Nope *burps* Youuuuurr a better Morty then all the rest."

Morty beamed at the praise. He was proud of his Rick and loved being a Morty. He knew there was a lot of him out there. But as long as his Rick was happy it made him feel good. He had completely forgotten about the alien he had left behind. But that wasn't surprising. Rick always drew attention to himself. It pulled you in like the gravitational pull of a planet. Without question he followed Rick through the portal.

Smiling Morty took the flask. He grimaced a bit after taking a big swallow. "R-remember when I was ten and you let me try drinking from your...your flask for the first time?" Morty had ended up choking and Rick called him a pussy as he patted him on the back to help with the coughing. Reaching out he started to touch Rick's shirt.

"O-oh man...Rick....your shirt...it's so soft." he moaned as he continued to pet his grandfather.

Rick felt Morty’s hands on his shirt and grinned and nodded. "Yeah, my shirts soft. Keep touching it Morty, I got this shirt from a nice designer. He wanted to get all over me but I wanted the shirt. So, he just handed it over, Made from the softs gizola fabric ever." He spoke grinning.   
"Such a pussy then, no one else’s but mine though. Right Morty? No one can have you. Just me, Cause your my nice Morty pussy, but the best of the best. “He spoke deeply as he moved to sit down tugging Morty with him sitting on his bed, Morty in the elder man’s lap. "Keep touching like a good Morty. “he spoke deeply as he looked at him with a grin. "Don't you. *burps* mm damn that’s good alcohol. Mm Don't you like how soft it is Morty."  
Morty was in awe. He had seen this shirt countless times and probably touched it but he didn't remember it feeling like this. "How...how do you keep it so soft?" he asked as he started to pet Rick's chest with both hands.  
"Just your Morty." he mumbled. He wasn't paying attention to where they were going at all. If he had he might have asked why they were in Rick's room. It wasn't a place he often went. When he was feeling lonely he went to the garage. When he landed on Rick's lap he giggled a little. Reaching for Rick's flask he took another swallow of booze. "O-oh man.... I wish my clothes were this soft." he mumbled.  
Rick sat grinning feeling his Morty rubbing all over him and nodded. "Good Morty. You’re my good sweet little Morty. “he spoke softly to him and kissed his head. "You make a good Morty. “He spoke softly to him and kissed his jaw lightly. "Mm Morty, I’ll make sure you get the softest clothes. Keep touching Morty, the pants are just as soft. “He said deeply.  
Morty smiled at being called good. He always loved it when Rick praised him. It always made him feel extra special. Surely he had the best Rick. They didn't go to the citadel of Ricks often but when they did other Morty’s looked so nervous. Sometimes even unhappy. "I've got the best Rick." he mumbled happily.

"They are?" he asked looking down with slightly wide eyes. Reaching down he started to stroke one of Rick's legs.  
Rick started to stroke the others back softly and smiled. "Yeah, you do Mort. “He spoke enjoying the others hands on him, they were softer than his shirt. He started to rub Morty’s back slowly and smirked. "Morty they get softer as they get higher. “he spoke deeply. "Mm I missed you Morty. “He whispered in his ear softly. He just wanted to feel the others hands on him more, then he'd stop him. If he could.

"How have I never noticed how soft this is?" he asked as he moved his hand higher on rick's leg. After a few moments, he got up and instead knelt between Rick's legs and started to rub him with both legs. "A-and you get to feel this.... like all the time!"

Rick closed his eyes and bit back the groan as he nodded, he looked down at Morty in between his legs and wanted to pull him closer. "Yeah, Morty I can feel this all the times. “he spoke deeply as he looked at him and grinned. "Mort. “He wanted to tell him much. "Mm how much do like me Morty? “He spoke reaching down and stroking his hair slowly. "I want to show you everything, would you like that? Your rick showing you everything he knows? making sure your next in line, the Sanchez way. “He purred to him as he looked at the other holding the flask to his Morty’s lips. "Drink up. “He purred deeply.

Morty smiled up at Rick. What a silly question to ask him. But he was going to answer it anyways. "I...I like you best of all Rick." he replied before starting to rub his cheek against Rick's inner thigh. Morty was surprised again when Rick talked about him being next in line. "B-but my Jerry genes..." he protested weakly before starting to drink from the flask. He wanted nothing more than to just be with his Rick.

Rick ruffled the others hair watching him drink before pulling the flask away. "But Morty, Those Jerry genetics of you makes you the perfect Morty ever, I would offer to slice those away from you but then you wouldn't be you. “He spoke petting his head. "Mm..Morty that feels good...your face there...feels really good. “He spoke trying not to groan.

Morty always worried about his Jerry genes. He knew Rick hated his father. That if he hadn't gotten his daughter pregnant that she could have gone on to be better than a horse surgeon. But now he knew Rick was proud of him. "I wouldn't want to be different if it would upset you." he said softly. Since Rick seemed to like it he kept rubbing his cheek against Rick's pants. He knew Rick wouldn't make fun of him for it. "Feels good."

Rick played with Morty’s hair and grinned. "You have really soft hair, I think the clothes are softer cause of my skin. Morty is my skin soft? “He asked softly as if not knowing. "I can't tell cause it’s my own skin. “He spoke deeply as he watched Morty. "My cute Morty. You change to much; you won't be my same Morty. I like you the way you are...and as you grow up I’ll always be Your Rick. “He spoke deeply.

Morty looked up at Rick as if he had just been told a secret of the universe. His skin! It was so obvious now! "R-Rick...you....you gotta take off your clothes." he gasped as he got to his feet and started to pull at Rick's shirt. He was relieved that Rick was okay with the changes. "I-it took so long to get tall. Mom and dad...they argued about me not growin a lot.... I h-hated it." He always hated when his parents fought. Secretly he was envious that Summer was already out of the house. She was always on her phone but at least he wasn't physically alone

Rick moved to stand up after making sure his grandson was steady. "Mm..Do I? “He grinned as he looked at him before taking off his shirt. "There but I’m not taking anything else off, why do I have to be naked Morty? It's only fair that you take off your clothes to Morty. “He spoke sitting down and pulling another flask from his shirt. "It's a known fact, Torso is soft, but legs are softer cause they are covered by pans and everything. But there is only one more place that's softer then legs. “he spoke deeply.

Morty was a little wobbly but managed to stay upright. Of course, Rick had to be the one taking his clothes off! How was he supposed to tell if his skin was soft? Though he did want to be fair so he took his own shirt off. "But Rick my clothes aren't as soft as yours." he protested. "This isn't going to work." A lot of Morty's baby fat had melted away but there was still a little meat on his bones.

Rick looked at him and grinned. "Morty clothes make everyone's skin soft cause it protects it from the light. “he spoke deeply grinning as he touched his own chest slowly and teasingly. "Nn..."He spoke softly as he closed his eyes. "My skin is soft; I wonder what my legs feel like Morty..."He spoke deeply grinning a little.

"Is my skin soft?" he asked looking down at his body. He hadn't thought about it before. What boy was concerned with the softness of their skin. Reaching out he touched Rick's chest in a slightly hesitant manner. When Rick mentioned his legs Morty of course looked down. Good things had to be even. Morty started to undo his pants but struggled. "R-Rick can you help me?" he whined.

Rick nearly sighed but nodded with a smile. "Yeah yeah, not the first-time kiddo."He spoke deeply as he moved Morty’s hands on his shoulders and started to undo the others pants gently before pushing them down slowly grinning. "Ah, so you do have the Sanchez genes after all. “he spoke deeply with a laugh. "Good, Morty. “He spoke moving Morty back and stood up, he helped Morty throw the pants on the side of the room before undoing his own pants.

No this wasn't the first-time Rick had helped him take off his pants. But this was a completely different situation than when he was a toddler. He smiled at getting his way. Though his attention was caught when Rick finally took his pants off. Smiling he reached down and trailed his fingers over Rick's upper thigh. "So soft." he whispered. Getting down on his knees again he started to touch his legs again.

Rick looked at him and grinned. “Morty Come here, I want to see how soft your skin is."He spoke deeply as he moved over to him and started to rub Morty's back slowly and gently and groaned feeling the hands on his skin, he felt his cock stir for a moment and licked his lips." Morty. Your skin is soft...If you move your hands abet more up it only gets softer, I promise. “he spoke deeply.

Morty's skin wasn't just soft if was flawless. Rick had always made sure to fix what ever went wrong on adventures quickly so his daughter wouldn't know just how dangerous things got out there. Nothing more serious that a few bruises and bumps. Softer skin? Morty moved his hand until he came to Rick's underwear.

Rick looked at him and hid back a smile. "Mm looks like you can't touch the softest part of me Morty, it’s the only clothes I have left no."He spoke softly as he continued to massage the others shoulder lightly up his neck before tracing his hand down Morty’s chest to his legs and smiled. "Your soft here too. “He spoke deeply to him.

Morty frowned a little as he tried to concentrate. Was that the softest place on Rick's body? On his body? "H-Hey Rick...if I take off my underwear will you take off yours?" he asked. He liked Rick touching him. He wanted to touch all of Rick!

Rick grinned as he burped and hummed. "Mmm Yeah, only fair I mean it has to be even with us. if you Keep yours on then mine stay on. There's a lot of science involved in stuff like this, it's the softest and the most reactive part of a person. You know? Here I’ll show you. let me help you take those off and I’ll show you. I wonder how soft you are. “He grinned at him.

Morty smiled. He had seen Rick fuck over a lot of people and aliens. But Rick would always be fair to him. Rick was the greatest person he had ever met. No one compared to him. Morty blushed a little as Rick pulled his underwear down. "Oh no Rick....what if I'm too soft?!"

Rick grinned as he looked at him and shook his head. "Then I’ll have to make it harder. “He spoke softly as he moved as he moved to run his finger over his cock. "Don't worry Morty, your old man will take good care of you okay? “He spoke grinning. "I told you I’d always take care of you. “He spoke deeply as he started to run his finger up and down it slowly. "Mm Your soft Morty, the softer it is. I'm sure it will get nice and hard but still soft enough. You know Some people say that this part of a human. Tastes the best, bitter and weird at first but once someone gets a taste they can't stop. “he spoke deeply. "Aliens talk about it all the time. “He spoke before his hand wrapped around Morty slowly and started to stroke him slowly. "Aliens like it a lot."

He moved to stop and stood up before taking off his own boxers slowly and tossed them with Morty

Yes, Rick had said he'd always take care of him. And he trusted him. He knew he wasn't just a brain shield to the old man. He was his grandson too. Though he wasn't sure how Rick would fix things if his skin was too soft. His eyes widened a little as Rick's fingers moved over his cock. It. Felt. AMAZING. Morty moaned as his cock twitched a bit and slowly started to get hard. "Th-they do?" he asked sounding a little unsure. He whimpered a little as Rick started to stroke him to a full hardness. 

When Rick took off his own boxers Morty's eyes went straight down. He had seen his grandfather naked before but never like this.

Rick felt his cock twitch just hearing the others moan, he grinned as he looks at him. "Mm Morty you make better sounds then the aliens. “He spoke deeply as he looked at him. "Yep, Aliens say that sucking on it tastes the best after someone comes. “He spoke looking at Morty. "It feels good too, you like how my hand felt didn't you Morty? “He spoke softly as he stroked his hair. "Mmn, I know a lot of things that feel good, somethings hurt at first. But then it feels nice and hot. “He said deeply to the other and kissed his head softly. "Mm I like making you feel good Mort, you like making me feel even better don't you. “He said grinning touching the tip of his son’s cock. "One Alien said it feels soft on her tongue when she sucks on it, then its better but it feels like it’s supposed to belong in people’s mouths."

Better than the aliens? Morty's mind raced at the thought. Rick had been with a lot of aliens. Could he compete with them? Rick seemed to think he was already better for some reason and it boggled Morty's mind to hear it. He was just some stupid earth kid who had barely done anything with his life. He drank in Rick's words like they were a life elixir. "Yes I like making you feel good." he quickly nodded. He loved helping Rick whether it was on an adventure or just handing him a tool in the garage.

He looked down at Rick's cock and trailed his fingers along it in a hesitant manner. As if he was afraid Rick would change his mind and tell him this was bad. "F-feels soft in your mouth?" he asked. Rick's cock was soft to the touch but under that softness was a pulsing hardness. It was a paradox now.

Rick petted Morty’s hair gently and nodded, feeling the others finger run over his cock and groaned "Yeah, but you can't bite or it will hurt me mouth. Want me to show you? “he spoke deeply as he moved to reach and grab at Morty’s cock gently. "It's okay Morty, I like making you feel good too. “He spoke deeply as he started to stroke him slowly and teasingly. "I will show you a lot of things that will feel really good to you Morty. Mmm I promise. It's amazing science Morty I swear."

No, he couldn't bite Rick that would hurt him! And that was the last thing Morty wanted. He shivered when Rick grabbed his cock. A low moan escaped him as Rick started to stroke him. "Oh g-geeze Rick....is it okay that we do this?" Something was making him question why but he couldn't put his finger on the reason. Why he felt the need for assurance that this was okay to do.

Rick grinned as he looked at his Morty and nodded stroking him slowly. "Yeah Mort, it's great that we do this. Remember we're in space? we play by our own rules. “he spoke deeply to him as he stroked him more and kissed his shoulder lightly. "You know it’s okay. “he spoke deeply as he looked at him and grinned. "relax. “he said softly to him as he stroked him again.

Morty relaxed at Rick reassurance. "A-and it's for science." Morty would do anything with Rick because of that reasoning. Though part of it was sometimes the explanations would sound complicated and half made up on the spot. But he was a good Morty who went where his Rick went. He started to mimic Rick's actions with his own hand around the other's cock. Everything felt so good.

Rick continued to stroke him and groaned deeply. "Nn Good Morty, Good B.S.Ch. spoke deeply as he licked his lips stroking Morty faster. "Mmm here...come here so I can show you how good it feels for it to be in someone’s mouth. “He spoke moving Morty on the bed and rolled his eyes for a moment as he took the other into his mouth and started to suck.

Morty felt pleasure pulse through him at being called a good boy. It always made him feel good when Rick praised him. He let Rick pull him over to the bed. His body seemed to hum with excitement. Sure, he had seen things like this done in porn but had never seen anything like this done to him. Well he had been hoping with Jessica. But that had not worked out at all. But now he had Rick. When he felt Rick’s, mouth go around his length Morty thought his heard stopped. "H-holy shit!"

Rick groaned deeply around the others cock slowly, he continued to suck holding on the others shoulder. "Mm “he stroked the others hips slowly and teasingly. He moved up to swirl his tongue around the tip. "See Mort it’s just like a lollipop just sucking nice and hard, until well. you cum and its salty and bitter at first but then you love the taste like it’s all nice and hot. “he spoke deeply before taking him into his mouth.

Morty had never felt anything like this in his life. When he had started puberty, Rick had installed some crystal in his computer so he could look at alien porn. Of course, Rick had set up some guidelines that he took away as Morty got older and able to control himself. Of course, his parents knew nothing of this.

"W-wow Rick this is amazing." he gasped softly as Rick went back to work. He wasn't so sure about the cum swallowing part. He had once tasted his own and it hadn't been pleasant. "This feels so good." Could he make Rick feel this good??  
Rick continued to suck harder and harder, he stroked the others hips more slowly. "Hearing the other moan was intense to him and made his cock twitch a few times. "Nn Morty. “He moaned around him swirling around the tip slowly, his hand slipped through the others hips before moving down to run his thumb over the others balls teasingly as he sucked harder taking Morty all the way in his mouth.

The was way better than jacking off. Even to his favorite material. After a few minutes of moaning his hips jerked a bit and his body tightened before he came. Falling back on the bed he panted softly. "O-oh geeze Rick." he stammered. "I-I'm sorry!" He had meant to give some warning even though Rick claimed cum tasted good. But he had been overwhelmed by pleasure.

Rick pulled back after swallowing and chuckled. "Ah good, Morty just what I wanted. “he spoke before moving over and grinned. "Want a taste? “He teased him as he looked at him. "After the first taste of someone else’s it almost is addicting. “He spoke deeply as he looked at him and leaned forward. "go on Mort, you should come get a small taste “He spoke deeply.

Morty looked at Rick still blushing. Rick seemed to like his taste. "A-addicting?" he repeated. He looked from Rick's face to his waiting cock. Rick had said it would feel soft in his mouth though. Finally, he gave in and scooted closer to Rick. Wrapping his hand around the base he started to stroke him a little watching Rick's face to make sure he was doing things right. Taking a deep breath, he took Rick into his mouth trying to copy what he had felt Rick do to him.

Rick groaned slowly as he felt the other small mouth, his head fell back and groaned deeply as he moved to rest his hand on Morty’s shoulder. "Nnn relax Morty you’re doing great, now move you tongue a little bit. “he spoke slowly. "Flatten it down just a little. I've seen what you’ve done to lollipops try doing that just don't bite a little teeth scraping is fine. “He spoke deeply groaning. "Nnnn...Good Morty. I love this, at first I know taste is salty but it gets better I swear. “he spoke deeply.

Do what he did to lollipops? It made him question that one day when Rick kept giving him lollipops shortly after the accident that turned him younger. Though his mouth was full so there was no time for questions. As always he followed Rick's directions just as he said them. Rick's cock was warm and salty but it wasn't so bad. Moaning he pushed Rick deeper into his mouth. Rick hadn't been teasing him about it feeling good to have him in his mouth!

Rick groaned slipping his hand into Morty's hair. "Nn See what I mean, mm Fuck Morty, your mouth is amazing. It’s hot. “He spoke deeply as he slowly thrusted into his mouth. "Nn Relax your mouth Morty, you move to fast you'll choke. “He spoke deeply.

This praise felt...different. Not bad different. Maybe it was because of what he was doing? Morty wasn't sure. But he didn't want to stop. It always felt good to make Rick feel good. And now he knew exactly what Rick was feeling. Well not exactly. He knew Rick had done things like this before. Still Morty was going to do his best. Pulling back a little he started to tease the head with his tongue before carefully sliding more of Rick into his mouth.

Rick groaned deeply as he felt the tongue roll around him. "Nn...Good Morty. “He spoke deeply panting as he moved to massage the back of Morty’s neck and panted a little. "Nn...Morty. “he panted softly as he looked at him. He bit his lip and groaned. "Morty while you do that let me try something on you, it won’t be bad. Feel weird at first but if I find the right spot you love it." He spoke deeply panting as he sat up a little bit.


End file.
